Normal Equals Boring
by Blues32
Summary: The day started out normal enough...TOO normal. Starfire wakes up without her powers in a human body and she's not the only one. Can the Titans figure out what's going on...or did the team cease to exist when that alarm clock went off?
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Since everyone and their grandmother is doing stories of the Titans as normal kids going to High School, I figured I'd toss my own hat into the ring. But then take it back. I need that hat. Anyway, I'm hoping my plot twist will my make story unique amongst these tales…but I doubt it. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Normal Equals Boring"**

**Chapter One**

The alarm buzzed noisily, startling the sleeping girl. Her hand shot out, blindly searching for the annoying object that had disrupted her slumber. Her fingers finally came across an object that was vibrating. Groping around, she found a button on it and pressed it. Sitting up, she yawned, brushing her long mane from her face. Something felt…off. …wait…where was she? Looking around, she noticed that this was not her room. Sure, it had her collection of stuffed animals, but where was her large circular bed where she hung her head off of when she slept? Who were those strange people whose posters decorated the walls of the room? Who was this…Justin Tim…ber…lake? Springing to her feet, the teenager decided she had to get to the bottom of this quickly. Had she been kidnapped? If so, what sort of sicko would put her in a place so…un-prison like to hold her captive? That's when she noticed her skin. Fumbling for the lights, she turned them on. Her skin, once almost orange in color was…brown. No, not just brown…Latino brown. There was a mirror on the wall. She ran over and stared in shock at the girl that stared back at her. Gone was her fiery red hair, replaced by a black hair with red streaks. The once bright green color that filled her entire eye had been reduced to merely being the color of her iris. …and what the hell was that stuck to her backside?! …sweet X'hal, that WAS her backside! The girl who once went by the name of Starfire leaned on the wall, staring into the green eyes that couldn't possibly be hers.

Starfire: What has happened to me?!

Body switching? Yes, that could be it. It was clear that she was no longer Tamaranian. Oh no! What if someone was going around in HER body right now?! What if that person meant to harm her friends?! …what if she was touching Robin?!

Starfire: I must get home, NOW!

But first, she had to get dressed. Digging through the closet and dresser drawers, she gathered some clothes and put them on. Thank X'hal this body switcher had clothes that showed off her mid section or Starfire wouldn't feel right. …in fact, all the clothes seemed to show off everything she had to offer. Oh well. She opened the door to her room and started down the hall when…

Woman: Kori D. Anders! Where do you think you're going with your hair looking like that? You haven't even showered yet!

Kori D. Anders?! That was her real name! …well, it was close to it anyway. She turned and her jaw dropped. Though she wasn't Tamaranian, the face was unmistakable.

Kori: M…Mother?

Kori's Mom: What's wrong with you? Go on, get ready for school.

School?! Her head was swimming. Something was going on here…something that WASN'T body snatching. Nodding her head, Kori decided to go along with it. Besides…it could be fun to attempt the human ritual of public educating. She just hoped her friends weren't too worried…

::CUE THEME::

**Another House**

Raven: This can't be happening…

Raven leaned her head against the cold glass of the mirror. Now it wasn't her blue eyes that was upsetting her…nor her now normal, though very pale skin. No, what upset Raven was that her chakra stone was gone. In its place were a pair of glasses. She had been rather scared when she woke up and could barely see.

Raven: I never even noticed I had such a big forehead…

It was like her forehead was naked. Also it seemed that wherever she was…whoever she was…she was obsessive compulsive. There was a list next to her bed telling her how what to do when she got up in the morning to prepare for school down to the letter. Step one. Shower. Step two. Apply contact lenses to eyes. Step three. Get dressed. Step four. Eat breakfast. With no other options, Raven obeyed the list. Her clothes were plain. A baggy blue shirt and tan pants had already been set up ahead of time. After fixing her black hair into something reasonably nice, she went down to the kitchen to eat. Her nerves were calmed by the sight of a box of tea near the stove. Thank Azar for small favors. There was a note on the fridge that had the name "RACHEL" written large on it. …that must be her. Rachel picked it up and read it.

Note: Rachel- I won't be home for dinner again. Sorry. The business meeting just came up. I know you understand. I'm sure there's something you can find around the house. If not, you can always order something. I'll try to be home before you go to bed, but I make no promises. -Angela.

Angela…? Angela…her mother's original name was Angela. When she came to Azarath, she changed it to Arella. So this note was from her mother? Why didn't she sign it "Mom" or "Mother"? Shaking her head, Rachel decided to just go along with it. She'd find her way to the tower eventually. No need to panic.

**Yet Another House**

Shade was in a state of near panic. What the flying hell was going on?! His skin was whiter then usual, his eyes were freaking RED, he had no powers and why the hell was he in this stupid dump of a house?! Taking a deep breath, he started to pace his…was it his? …his room.

Shade: Okay…okay. Calm down. What do you know? You know you've become an albino. …um…you don't have your usual canines…your nails aren't the right thickness, thought they do look kind of sharp…so…

Woman: BOY!

Shade's blood froze in his veins. No…no, it couldn't be. Please God, don't let it be…

Woman: You ready for school yet?! I'm not waiting a single second for your colorless hide!

It was! It was his MOTHER! Dear sweet merciful crap! What was he supposed to do? School…he had to get ready for school. …what did humans do to get ready for school? They get dressed! Yes, that's it! Dressed! He snapped his fingers. ...nothing. Oh yeah. No powers. Clothes…clothes…he gathered all that he needed. Thankfully his wardrobe seemed to be entirely monochromic. Gray, white, and black were all he owned. That made it easy to match his clothes up. Okay…what else do humans do before school? Um…eat…brush their teeth…um…vigorous training regiment? …no, that didn't seem likely and…ARGH! IT SUCKED NOT BEING ABLE TO SMELL ANYTHING! He used to be able to pick up the scents of people who hadn't been nearby since the day before, now he couldn't smell anything but the dust and other signs that he lived in a dump. Okay…do you eat first…or brush your teeth first? …damn this stuff was confusing! Why did humans even GO to school?! Them and their "society". SHADE SPITS ON THEIR SOCIETY! …oh well. He hungered for pig flesh. Maybe there was some bacon or something downstairs…did he sleep upstairs? Was this even a two story house?

**Kori's House**

Kori was intensely confused and more then a little overwhelmed. Her MOTHER…the woman who had been dead for some time…was back in her life. But she wasn't her mother, she was a human. …yet now so was she. It was enough to make her head explode. She nibbled on her toast, not really hungry. Her stomach was too busy knotting up with concern for her friends. What if they've undergone similar transformations? They could be anywhere…anyone for that matter! What if she walked right past them, never giving them a second glance? The idea that she could spend the rest of her life looking for them and never find them horrified her. Robin…

Kori's Mom: Are you okay? You're hardly eating.

What a thick accent her mother had… For some reason it made everything she said sound annoyed.

Kori: I am fine, Mother.

Kori noticed that she too had an accent now, though only a slight one. Her mother gave her a look, though she wasn't sure why. Kori went back to eating. It was almost time to go.

**Rachel's House**

Rachel sipped her tea as she quickly read the newspaper. There was no mention of the Teen Titans at all. No mention of anything other then common crimes. Where were the world domination plots? The alien invasions? Nothing of the sort. Yesterday the Titans had put a stop to the Brotherhood's plan to release a technology disabling pulse all over the world, leaving only their equipment functional. With the rest of the world in the dark ages, the Brotherhood would quickly rise to power. The pulse had to have a constant output or everything would start back up again. For the briefest of moments, the pulse had kicked on. Thankfully nothing crashed out of the sky during that time, but a world wide black out should have made news. …so why was there no mention? Rachel looked at the clock. There was no time to be concerned about it. She had to get to school. …as soon as she figured out how to do that. CRAP! Rachel didn't know how to get to school or which school she went to! Well given her lack of uniform, she obviously went to a public school…ah! Her book bag! Digging through it, she found what was obviously a daily planner. As she expected, the name of the school was right on the cover. "Jump City High".

Rachel: How original.

A quick check of a discarded letter told her of her own address. Using the computer in her mother's room she was able to get the directions to school. Not too far away. She could make it if she started walking now. Nodding to herself, Rachel departed for school. …hmm…she just noticed that her mother's bed was a single. So…who was her father?

**Derek's House**

So much for pig flesh. All there was in the house was stale cereal and questionable milk. Oh and let's not forget the fact that his stomach was knotting up with the presence of his mother nearby.

Derek's Mother: Hurry up. I'm leaving in ten minutes and I am NOT waiting for you.

Derek: Doesn't Krystal have to go to school too?

SMACK. Ouch. Apparently he said something wrong. Or sinned. Or breathed.

Derek's Mom: You little sh. You know she's at the mental hospital. You're supposed to visit her today, or did you forget that too?

Well, that was one silver lining in the dark cloud that had become his existence. …he wondered what Raven was doing. Wait…if he was a normal human in this world…then maybe she never even met him! The horror! The funky horror of it all! What if she was dating somebody else? Derek paled. What if she was dating Beast Boy?

Derek: Oh god, no…

SMACK.

Derek's Mom: Don't take the Lord's name in vain.

Ouch. Well he was done eating now. Guess it was time to go. SMACK.

Derek's Mom: Excuse yourself from the table before standing.

Derek: Yes, Mom. Sorry, Mom.

He hated his mom. He really did.

**Jump City High**

Kori got out of the bus and stared at the large bricked building before her. So this…this was the…"High School". She had seen high schools before, yet now it held a more important meaning to her. It wasn't just something she noticed in passing. This time, Kori was going INSIDE. That's when she noticed a familiar looking girl trudging down the street toward the building, hands in her pockets and back pack on. There were distinct differences…but…maybe… She ran over.

Kori: Pardon me, but…would the name "Raven" hold any meaning to you?

The girl's eyes widened and she studied the Latino girl before her.

Rachel: Starfire…?

Kori: It is you!

She squeezed Rachel in a tight hug.

Kori: I have been so confused! First I awoke in a room that was not my own, then I noticed that I have become the Hispanic, and then I saw my yamporf, which feels rather snug in these pants…

Rachel: Star…Starfire…STARFIRE!

Kori blinked and pulled back. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose.

Rachel: Not that I'm not happy to see you, but please slow down a little. I know what you mean about the confusion. I take it you have no powers either.

Kori: I am as human as my next door neighbor.

Rachel: So am I. I never thought I'd miss being half demon but…ARGH!

She rubbed her eyes. Kori became concerned.

Kori: Raven? Raven, what troubles you?

Rachel: These Trigon damned contact lenses! For whatever reason, this human body of mine is visually impaired.

Patting her pockets, Rachel pulled out eye drops and applied them.

Rachel: Better. Have you seen anyone else we know?

Kori: No, not as of yet. We must get back to the tower and…

Rachel: …I don't think there IS a tower.

Kori: P…Pardon?!

Rachel: I read the ne…wait, let's talk while we walk. We'll be late. Do you have your schedule?

Kori pulled her backpack off and opened it, going through it. Inside was a crumbled piece of paper with her schedule written on it. Rachel nodded.

Rachel: Good. Let's hurry.

The pair started for the doors of the school.

Rachel: I read the newspaper this morning. There's absolutely no mention of us. No mention of the incident yesterday, no gossip about us, nothing. …I don't think the Titans exist.

Kori: I would not say that.

Kori pointed to a banner on the side of the school. Rachel swore softly. "Three time champion football team, The Teen Titans!"

Rachel: This is so bizarre.

Kori: Indeed…

As they entered the building, they had to push through the other students. Rachel's head was beginning to pound with the implications this brought. If Kori hadn't remembered as well, Rachel would be sure she was going mad. And yet…

Loud Voice: Hey, Kori!

Kori turned…and looked up. Holy crap. Rachel tensed before remembering that more then likely there was going to be no big superhero/villain show down today. The one who approached was none other then Mammoth. Judging from the jersey, he was on the football team. Rachel winced. That meant Mammoth was a Titan. How bizarre. Hmm…what was Mammoth's real name again? Rachel racked her brain before leaning over to Kori.

Rachel: His name is Baran Flinders.

Kori: I recall.

Kori was ready for anything. A sudden swing…an ambush by one of the other HIVE members…anything…except for what actually happened. Baran put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Baran: There you are, baby. What are you talking with this geek for?

Rachel clenched her fist. Geek?! …then she remembered her clothes. …crap. She was a considered a geek among her high school peers. Wonderful. …wait…

Kori: B…baby?

Rachel: Oh crap.

Things just kept getting stranger.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Normal Equals Boring"**

**Chapter Two**

**Algebra**

Kori felt so dirty. So very, very dirty. How could this have happened? How could SHE be dating…HIM? And what of Robin? Where was he? Oh, he would be furious when he found out the cruel hand that THIS reality had dealt her. Her…with…him…how? The…the body odor…HOW, I ASK YOU HOW?! It defied logic. Not to mention it was making it really hard to concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back. Not that it was a big deal. She already knew all of it. Hell, she memorized pi to the fortieth decimal just for the hell of it. Most people thought she was a moron, but she was simply ignorant of Earth's cultures. Mathematics are the same wherever you go. 1 plus 1 will always equal two. Suddenly the teacher boomed.

Teacher: Mr. Logan! Give that MP3 player to me right now!

Mr. Logan…? Garfield Logan?! Kori's head shot up, looking for the person the teacher was yelling at. There! A boy with blonde, spiked hair was handing over the offending device. But…it couldn't be him. The spiked collar…torn clothes…the piercings…how could this ruffian possibly be Beast Boy?

Gar: Go ahead, I got, like, twenty more.

Teacher: Just because your father is rich, Garfield, doesn't…

Gar: He's not my father! …and my name is GAR!

It WAS him. How? Why? It made no sense! What was going on? There had to be an answer. Kori watched in stunned silence as the boy that she remembered being a cheerful, joke loving individual curse out the teacher before storming from the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass cracked. Kori covered her mouth. What in the hell? After class she was packing up her stuff when one of the students approached her. …he looked familiar…but…who was he? Bald…odd looking eyes…X'hal, it was GIZMO! Only he wasn't a dwarf! He was six foot if he was an inch! What kind of insane backward world was this? What was his name…Mikron?

Mikron: Okay, Kori. I'll do your homework for the usual price. Meet me in the boy's bathroom around the hall.

Kori raised an eyebrow. That didn't make sense…

Kori: But if it is the boy's bathroom, I should not be there…

Mikron: Like you haven't been in there before.

Something clicked in Kori's head. It was in a movie she once saw. A comedy. It joked about a girl…her eyes widened. No…no, she wasn't that type of girl! She couldn't be! Kori shook her head.

Kori: That is alright. I can do this assignment myself.

Mikron: Pfft. You can't count to eleven without taking off your shoes.

She picked up her stuff and stormed away. Absurd. He was mocking her. That had to be it. The very idea that she…her stomach turned. Kori ignored all sounds, all sights. She just wanted to get out of this building. No…that wasn't true. She wanted to go home. Her real home.

**P.E. **

Of all the stupid…why did THIS have to be on her schedule? Rachel detested this sort of activity when she had her powers. As she exited the locker room, everyone stared at her. Even the teacher…who looked as though she could stand to run a few laps herself…looked shocked. Confused, Rachel looked herself over.

Rachel: What? Is my uniform torn?

The girls whispered, the boys snickered. What in the hell was so amusing? The teacher finally spoke up.

Teacher: Finally decided to change for class, Ms. Roth?

Why wouldn't she? If she didn't, Rachel would fail, wouldn't she? That was the basic rule of high school. Rachel decided to play along with it.

Rachel: Well…I decided to just give it a try.

Again, more whispers and snickers. What was so damn funny? The teacher shrugged.

Teacher: Well…get in your spot.

…crap.

Rachel: And…um…where is my spot?

Teacher: Been that long, huh?

Rachel was shown her spot and she sat down. One of the girls, someone she didn't recognized leaned over.

Girl: I can't believe you're actually going to participate.

Rachel: I just felt it was time to change things.

Girl: Last time you tried, you failed miserably and left the gym in tears, remember?

Say what?! What kind of submissive dork was she? Shrugging it off, Rachel did the stretches and warm up crap with the rest of the class. The teacher stood in front of everyone and began the lesson.

Teacher: For the last week we've been practicing all the aspects of volleyball. Today we'll be playing an actual game. Now…um…Mr. Grant and…Mr. Stone, pick your teams.

Rachel's ears perked. Stone? As the two students approached the front to start picking, she realized that the tall, muscular dark skinned boy was indeed her friend Cyborg. Thank Azar. …yet something was wrong. He was even bigger then before. Dangerously big. Rachel's eyes narrowed. Signs of treated acne…chapped lips…sporadic facial hair growth…er…unusually…large pectoral area…these were the signs of steroid abuse. No, that was absurd. Cyborg had always been good at what he did. He didn't need any stupid performance enhancing crap. She dismissed the notion, refusing to believe it. The number of students dwindled. …nobody was calling her. That was okay. Apparently she rarely participated. It only made sense for them to hesitate. Finally she was the last one. The other captain sighed.

Grant: …well, come on.

Rachel nodded and joined her team. While sports wasn't her thing, she knew how to play. When she moved to hit the ball and knocked it over the net, it hit the floor as all the other students stared at her in shock. By the end of the game, her team won. Not that it was all her doing, but she helped. The girl from before patted her on the back.

Girl: Damn! Who are you and what did you do to Rachel?

Rachel: …all I did was hit the ball when it came to me.

Girl: You used to run from the ball!

As class started to wrap up, Rachel approached Victor. She had to drop a hint to her identity. Maybe he just couldn't see it in her face like Kori did.

Rachel: Nice game.

Victor: Get lost, dork. You think you doing crap changes anything? You're still the dork nobody would date on a bet.

What the hell was that?! Rachel backed up. There was fury in his eyes. …roid rage. No, it wasn't possible. It wasn't.

Rachel: I…I didn't say that it did. I really mean it. You were great. Like a machine or something.

A lame attempt, Rachel was aware, but she couldn't just say, "Hey, Cy, it's me Raven." …well, actually she could. In fact, she probably should.

Victor: What did I just say?!

Rachel: Cyborg, it's…

He stomped off, looking furious. No recognition at all. …but why? Why didn't he remember? Sighing, Rachel went back to get changed.

**Art Class**

Now here was a class Derek could get into! Drawing was something he thoroughly enjoyed. …'course that wasn't what he was doing, because in art class you don't actually DRAW much. Instead he was molding clay. But that was okay too! He had great motor skills. He molded shadows for crying out loud. He was molding a wolf's head, howling at the moon. So intently was he working, that he didn't notice the stares from the students around him. Their surprised whispers didn't register as he carefully drew in the tiny lines for the fur along the neck with his fingernail.

Teacher: Um…that's very…good, Mr. Knight.

Derek: Thanks.

Distractions…like Derek had time for compliments. It was almost done. He carefully fixed the large canines into the perfect curve. …but then the bell rang. Swearing, he sighed. Oh well…if he was still…human tomorrow, he'd finish it then. As he gathered his crap, he finally took notice of someone. Now Derek wasn't good with names. This was a fact…but faces…faces he knew. Scents, he knew better, but his stupid human nose didn't work as good. Yet despite the obvious lack of something, Derek knew right away who he was looking at. Despite the addition of something, he knew. It was Robin. …what was his real name? Ricky? Ronald? Richard! That was it! Richard Graystone. …no, no, no. Richard…Grayson! ….in a wheelchair. Derek wasn't too bright…well, actually he was, but for some reason he could only use that intelligence every now and again. Like when he engaged in a rare philosophical discussion with Raven. Raven would always stare at him with wide eyes afterward before shaking her head and asking if he had been possessed recently and if so what did she have to do to keep the being inside him. …he missed Raven. But enough of that. Derek could tell from the despondent look…the lack of any motivation at all…that Richard didn't remember anything. Robin doesn't give up. No matter what. He could be missing both his legs AND his arms and still wriggle to his goal. Still…how screwed up was that? Robin, the nimble, well trained machine that he was, reduced to putzing around slowly in a wheelchair. Whoever did this to them had a sense of cruel humor. As he picked up his book bag and headed for the door, he accidentally bumped into one of the smaller kids in the hall. Probably a freshman.

Derek: Sorry ab…

Freshman: Aaah! Don't hurt me, just take my money!

Wow, there's a paranoid guy. Derek held up his hands.

Derek: Whoa, whoa, whoa. It was my fault for not paying attention.

The freshman looked at him with wide eyes.

Freshman: So…you're not going to beat me up?

Derek: The hell would I do that for?

Freshman: I heard you broke someone's nose for looking at you funny…

…did he do that? Obviously he had no recollection of that. He shrugged.

Derek: You can't believe everything you hear.

Freshman: But everyone knows you get suspended almost every other week.

He did?! …damn it. That was the last thing he wanted to be known for. As Shade, Derek was violent, that was true…but never without cause, even if that cause was only in his head. Yet now he was only…it just wasn't right. It was a sign that he was everything he never wanted to be. Using his talents to hurt people for the sake of hurting them. That was why he became a superhero. It was just so…not him to do that. Sighing, Derek shrugged.

Derek: Whatever. I'm…

Rachel: Stop it!

The shout of frustration and distress sent familiar spikes of rage through Derek's body. He knew that voice. He had heard it shout at him more times then he'd like to count, though never with such a tinge of helplessness. Dashing down the hall, pushing through other students, he found the girl who shouted being taunted by two of the other students. She looked ready to scream, already on the floor and wasn't being allowed to stand back up. Not from being picked on, but from her sudden inability to stop it. Instantly he knew who she was. There could be no doubt. So saying, Derek cracked his knuckles loudly. If that freshman was any indication, that should serve as a sign. When they saw him, however, they didn't react the way he expected…or hoped.

Bully: Yo, Derek. About time. You almost missed her daily tormenting.

Other Bully: You should have seen it. She was walking around, acting all brave…

The girl he knew to be Raven stared at him with horror in her blue eyes. He could almost hear her thoughts, though he knew this time it was only his imagination combined with a sense of knowing how she worked. She was afraid he wouldn't know her. Derek clenched his teeth.

Derek: Leave her alone.

Relief spilled over her features. The bullies, however, didn't look so pleased.

Bully: What? What are you…?

Derek: I SAID…leave her alone.

Apparently, however, Derek had made an error as to his placement on the "chain" so to speak. The larger boy, the first bully, stepped up to Derek's challenge.

Bully: You little piece of crap…who do you think you're talking to?!

Other Bully: Kick his ass, John.

John: Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you, man? Why are you defending her?

Derek: You going to take a swing already? I'd really like some provocation before I lay your ass on the floor.

That did it. CRACK! Derek took a blow across his face. His human body wasn't as tolerant as his real one…but for such a wimpy blow, that didn't even factor into it. He didn't know how he fought in this world…but he didn't care either. Nobody threatens Raven. Not even him! …wait…what? Whatever, it didn't matter. Despite the reduced speed and strength, Derek still knew how to kick some ass. It didn't take long before John was sprawled out on the floor. Derek wiped his bleeding lip. He adjusted his sunglasses before glaring at the other one.

Derek: Get lost. Now.

How about that? This time it worked. Derek shot similar glares to the crowd. Amazing how no teachers showed up. Oh well. Reaching down, he helped her up.

Derek: …you okay?

Rachel: …no.

Derek: What, what's wrong?

Rachel: They kept my drops. My eyes are killing me.

Oops… Derek rubbed the back of his head.

Derek: Sorry…

Rachel: It's okay. I'm just glad you remember.

Derek: Yeah, you too. Thank god.

Rachel: We're going to be late. Let's meet after school, front of the building.

Derek: You got it.

**After School**

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently. Where the hell was he? Kori sighed.

Kori: Rachel?

Rachel: Hmm?

Kori: I believe I may be the hussy.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

Rachel: Pardon?

Kori: I have reason to believe my…human self has very low morals and inhibitions regarding sexual conduct.

Rachel: …and apparently I'm a loser nerd. I liked it better when people thought I was just creepy.

Derek: And I'm apparently an asshole.

Jumping, Rachel turned to see Derek behind her. She scowled at him.

Rachel: Don't DO that!

Derek: Now you know how everyone else feels.

…oh yeah, she did have a habit of startling people that way, didn't she? …oh well. No matter.

Derek: When the teachers heard that I was defending you, they didn't even believe the fight happened. …oh…and I saw Robin.

Kori: Truly?! Is he well? Does he remember?

Derek: No and no. …he's in a wheelchair.

Kori covered her mouth and Rachel scowled.

Rachel: And Cyborg is a steroid user…

Kori: I saw Beast Boy…he is the delinquent.

Rachel: Bad?

Kori: He told no jokes and was very rude.

Rachel: No jokes? I could get used to that. What about Terra?

Derek: Haven't seen her.

Kori: Nor I.

Rachel: Okay…we need to think this through. We all remember our lives before, so this isn't just a delusion.

Derek: …crap!

Kori: What?

Derek: I just remembered. I'm supposed to visit Krystal at the insane asylum today.

Sighing, Rachel shook her head.

Rachel: Whatever. I'm late for chess club.

Derek: …god, you ARE a nerd.

Rachel: Shut up.

Rachel squeezed his hand. Kissing him now would only cause problems, she was sure. Derek squeezed back before departing. Kori sighed.

Kori: Why is it that your friend who is the boy recalls the truth while mine does not? That is most unfair.

Rachel: We'll figure this out. If for no other reason then so my eyes stop itching so damn much. Hold on a second…

Rachel pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down something before handing it to Kori.

Rachel: Here's my address. I'm probably listed in the phonebook too. Look for Roth, Angela. If something comes up, give me a call, okay?

Kori: You seem most prepared for this.

Rachel: Many nights I'd go to bed, wishing to be normal. That stopped after I defeated Trigon, of course. Some time later, I'd realize it was a stupid wish. I'd miss you guys too much. So saying, I came up with a plan in case my wish ever came true and I regretted it.

Kori stared at her.

Kori: …you have too much the free time upon your hands, my friend.

Grunting, Rachel turned and headed back into the school. At least her fellow club members should prove a challenge.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Normal Equals Boring"**

**Chapter Three**

**Bus Ride Home**

Kori sank low in her seat. That was the third geek to ask her for…favors in return for homework being done. She felt sick. Even on Tamaran, where emotions run free, such actions are considered disgusting and inappropriate. In fact, using one's body to achieve one's desires in such a fashion was considered illegal in the past, though one of the emperors had that changed (big surprise). How could anyone do such a thing? What kind of person WAS she?

Kori: (mumbling) The type of person who would date Mammoth.

When she got home, she was going to do her homework, then hop into the bath tub with scalding hot water in hopes of getting clean. As she climbed off the bus and trudged toward her house (never before had she hated the feeling of her feet touching the ground) Kori noticed a car that wasn't there that morning.

Kori: (whisper) Father?

Like her mother, Kori hadn't seen her father in years. Not since they died tragically. Now, even though it was but a human facsimile, she could see him again. She ran inside and froze. What could only be her sister was sitting on the couch. To her surprise and disbelief, there was less to her sibling's clothes then there were to her own. As soon as Kori stepped in, the black haired girl sprang up, brushing some of the purple highlighted locks from her face. She spread her arms out wide, wobbling slightly.

Cammy: Come on, Kori. Give ol' Cammy a hug, huh?

Something was definitely wrong. Still, Kori was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she never got to do this before. She gave her big sister a hug. She immediately regretted the act. Not for some surprise attack or any kind, that didn't happen. Instead she nearly passed out on Kori…and her breath smelled of heavy booze. She helped Cammy to the couch again.

Kori: C…Cammy? Are you well?

Cammy: No…god, I haven't had a fix in weeks! I barely made it here. Kori, you have to help me. …oh and Mom's out of gin.

A fix? Cammy wasn't mechanical in any fashion…or was she? Who knew in this bizarre world?

Kori: What do you need?

Cammy: I just need a little money, that's all. Damn Jack...now I know why he's called that. He just keeps jacking up his prices.

Cammy snorted in annoyance…prompting her nose to bleed. Swearing, she pinched her nose. Kori ran to the bathroom and got her some tissues. Muttering her thanks, Cammy snatched them and held them to her nose.

Cammy: Hate it when that happens.

Kori may have been ignorant concerning many things about Earth, but this wasn't one of them. She knew right away what this was. The talk of a fix…increased prices and a desperate want to get the item in question. Her sister was a drug addict. Judging from her clothes, her choice of profession was just as illegal.

Kori: Cammy…perhaps you should seek help.

Cammy: I AM seeking help! Yours!

Kori: You know what I am attempting to say.

Cammy: Why are you talking so funny?

Kori: Cammy, do not change the subject.

To Kori's shock, she began to sniffle. Tears ran down her face, making her thick make up run.

Cammy: You think I haven't tried?! You think I like being like this?! You think I enjoy being humiliated every damn night?! Do you?!

Great. Her crying was only making the blood flow faster and harder. Kori hugged her sobbing sister and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. It worked and she slowly stopped shaking.

Cammy: Kori…you're the only one who still cares about me. Mom let's me in the house only because I came out of her. Other then that, she's sickened by me.

Kori: That is not true…

Cammy: Of course it is. …seriously, why are you talking like that?

Damn it. Kori had to make an effort to stop it. She was royalty after all. She was taught to speak properly and convey a sense that she was well educated. The grammar problem was simply due to translation errors. Some words on Earth had no meaning in Tamaran and vise versa. Her sister decided to discard those lessons. How she learned such good English was a question for another time. Kori would have to limit her vocabulary in order to sound normal. …in some cases, SEVERELY limit it. Ugh, she was going to sounds so stupid.

Kori: Do n…don't worry about it. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.

Nodding, Cammy allowed her sister to help her up. …despite the rather desperate and depressing situation, it was nice to have a sister that cared for once.

**Asylum: Visiting Room**

It didn't surprise Derek that Krystal was in the heavier security half of the asylum. It didn't' surprise him that she was in a straitjacket for the visit either. She smiled at him, her dirty blonde hair in her face. A thin line of drool escape from her lips and of course she had no way to stop it, what with her hands bound and all.

Krystal: Brother of mine! How have you been?

Derek: Good…I guess. You?

Krystal: Fantastic! They started me on this new drug today and it makes me feel like my head is underwater. It's really a unique experience. You should try some. It's called diazepam. Remember in that one game, you take the stuff so you don't shake while you use the sniper rifle? Well, if you take more then that, you feel like you're drowning but you can still breathe. It's paradox-olious. I tried to save you one by hiding it under my tongue, but the outer shell melted and it tastes like caca.

Sighing, Derek shook his head.

Derek: That's okay.

Krystal: You okay, bro? You're not your usual assholeish self.

Derek: Let's just say I've been through some changes.

Shrugging the best she could, Krystal leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

Krystal: You ever wonder what life really is, Derek?

Derek: All the time.

Krystal: Yeah, but have you ever committed serious thought to it? You want to know what I think?

Derek: Not really, but I'm sure you'll tell me.

Krystal giggled.

Krystal: Damn right. You see, life is just a dream. Not "but a dream" like that stupid song, but just a dream. The only real question is, what happens to everyone when the dreamer wakes up?

Derek: Curious line of thinking.

She nodded, a satisfied look on her face.

Krystal: It IS, isn't it? Welp, I'm done talking now. You can go home. Come back in two days. I'll have lots to talk about then.

With that she lowered her head and said no more.

Derek: …okay…bye, Krystal.

No response at all. Big surprise. Sighing, Derek decided to leave before he did something that got himself committed. He was sure his mother would be devastated. Sarcasm.

**Rachel's House**

Rachel wiped her eyes, refusing to cry. This world was so fed up! She took out her contacts and put her glasses on. The shower had gotten most of the rotten egg smell off her. Who pelts people with rotten eggs?! Who, she asks you?! At least the burning stopped. One of the eggs got her dead in the face. Her nose felt a little swollen and had bled a little from the impact. Sighing, she opened her book bag to do her homework (it too stank of rotten eggs). Rachel had just been walking home from after chess club, minding her own business when she felt something hit her book bag. Like a fool, she turned to see what it was. Why would they do that to her? What had she done to them? She pushed her glasses up. Damn things kept sliding down. No wonder she preferred contact lenses. The work wasn't hard in the least. Hell, when your job was to outsmart, outmaneuver, and generally outfight super villains, it was hard to find homework that was a challenge…unless you're Beast Boy. Then again, he'd probably do well in animal biology. …damn…she missed the green spaz. She glanced outside to make sure the sky wasn't cracking open and bleeding yet. Sighing, Rachel put her pencil down. She didn't just miss Beast Boy. She missed Cyborg and Robin…even Terra. …well…maybe not…no, she did miss Terra. Why did she ever WANT to be human? To be normal? From what she could tell, her human personality was shy and overly concerned about what other people thought, lacking her wit and cynical attitude. Other then that, they seemed to enjoy the same things. Chess, books, and…well, that was it. It was hard to tell if "Rachel" enjoyed meditation as much as "Raven" did. And yet she was tormented. I mean, pelted with rotten eggs! What the flipping hell?! …jerks. Well…it did explain the cuts on her legs though. Knife wounds. No doubt self inflicted. All the signs were there. The lack of friends, tormented in school, no attention given by the parents…that screams "cutter". The kind that want to be noticed…that cry out for attention. Sighing, Rachel got back to her homework. She'd skim through this "Rachel" girl's collection of books afterward. Maybe there's something she hasn't read in there.

**Kori's House: Kori's Room**

After a shower and borrowing some of her sister's clothes, Cammy started to look better. She was still frighteningly skinny though. Cammy wiped her nose.

Cammy: So…about that money…

Kori: I cann…can't do that, Cammy. That would be supporting your addiction.

Well, that seemed to upset her. She stood up from where she was sitting on Kori's bed and got in her face.

Cammy: When the hell did you start caring about me anyway?! You couldn't wait for me to move out! And now you're playing the concerned little sister? Usually you drop the cash just to get me back out of the house!

Kori's jaw dropped. This couldn't be true…but Cammy's revelations didn't stop there.

Cammy: In fact, it was because of YOU that I started in the first place! I kept trying to be a good older sister, but you just…you wouldn't LET me! I started drinking because you kept making me miserable! Ruining my chances to get into college, spreading those rumors about me having crabs, you were a horrible, horrible BRAT! So I drowned myself in alcohol to get away from it. …then when I was drunk, somebody started passing around the blow. …it made me forget all about you, so I kept using it. God, I must have been plastered out of my mind to have forgotten this before! I let you HUG me! …it ate away at my finances, leaving me broke. No college education, no way to get a job that could pay for both my alcohol and coke needs…

Cammy slumped onto the bed, crying. Kori bit her lip. X'hal, what had she done? I mean, it wasn't her, but…well, you know what I mean!

Cammy: …well…you know what I did to pay for it. But look at me…I'm a wreck. I'm a freaking bag of bones in a human shape! …nobody but the most desperate would pay for that. Or the most depraved.

Kori: I'm…I'm sorry. I really, honestly am sorry.

Cammy: Like that makes it all better. But you know what else? You know what really makes me sick?

Kori wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Cammy: I think I'm gay. …no, screw that, I know I am. I don't know if it's natural or trauma induced. I've heard that happens, usually to rape victims, but…heh. Listen to me. I must be sobering up already.

Oh, right that. Kori knew that already, that was nothing.

Kori: Look…sister, I've changed. I really have. I don't want to be that way anymore and I don't want you to have to suffer for how I once acted. Let me help.

Cammy stared into her eyes.

Cammy: I…I don't…I don't know if I can trust you.

Kori: Please…

Cammy: …you know where the rehab clinic is?

Kori: I have n…haven't a clue.

Cammy: Are you stuttering?

Kori: Sorry.

Cammy: I sometimes drive past it…thinking about going in, but I never do. I'll show you how to get there, but you have to drive. I'll never be able to do it myself.

Kori: But…I don't have a license…

Cammy: I'm still out of it. My blood level is way past legal limit. I think we'll get in less trouble if we get caught if you're driving.

Remarkable insight for someone who had drank a good amount of gin a couple of hours ago. Sighing, Kori nodded.

Kori: Very…alright.

Cammy: Very alright? Are you drunk too?

Kori: Let's just go.

Damn, it was hard talking like Earthlings! Kori wrote a note for her mother and got Cammy into her car. The drive was uneventful, save for Cammy clutching the arm rest on the passenger side door tightly now and then, causing several of her nails to break. Cammy didn't seem to notice. Kori was afraid to speed up, partly because she had never driven before and partly because she was afraid Cammy was going to try and jump out of the car. Once in the rehab center, Cammy's eyes would dart to the exit constantly as all the necessary information was given out (I have no idea what goes on in a rehab center and truly hope that the only way I find out is looking it up or volunteer work). As Kori waited and provided the moral support for her sister, she heard a familiar voice shouting from down the hall.

Voice: I can't do it! Don't you get it?! I might as well just give up!

The voice was familiar but the words didn't match. It was Robin. It HAD to be Robin. Glancing back at her sister, she saw that she was currently being talked to by one of the workers. She slipped down the hall and peered into the room the voice had come from. Hmm…odd. She thought this was a drug rehab center…yet apparently they do other forms of rehabilitation there. Derek had mentioned Richard was in a wheelchair. It seemed that he was going through rehab to get his injured legs working again. …it also seemed like he was giving up. Kori's blood boiled. This couldn't be the Richard she knew. It was an imposter, undoubtedly! Robin would never give up! Ever! …but it looked just like him. There had to be something she could do. But…

Nurse: Excuse me. Can I help you?

Kori jumped.

Kori: Er…um…well…I was just…attempting to find the restroom. Yes. That is it.

She didn't know this guy. She could talk however she wanted. The nurse pointed.

Nurse: Third door on the right.

Kori: I thank you.

She entered the room and waited. She'd leave after a while. She didn't need to go. In the meantime, she had to think about this. Real or not, it looked enough like Robin for Kori to care. She had to find some way to help him. But how?

**Rachel's House: Living Room**

Rachel sat on the chair, the light shining brightly as she read her book. Whoever she had become, she really needed to expand her library a little more. This collection of sixty five horror stories was one she had read before. Oh well. It was still good. She heard something at the door, the jingling of keys. She looked up at the clock. Damn, it was later then she thought. The door opened and in walked her mother, dressed in a blue business type clothes. Long skirt, tasteful blouse and so on. She blinked when she saw Rachel.

Angela: Rachel, what are you doing up? You should have been in bed hours ago. You'll be tired in school tomorrow.

Rachel: I lost track of time. Sorry.

She also didn't eat. Damn. Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time she had gone to bed without dinner. She'd just eat a bigger breakfast. Her mother shook her head disapprovingly.

Angela: You'll never get your scholarship if you go into school exhausted.

Rachel: I'm fine, Mother.

She blinked at Rachel before scowling.

Angela: Rachel, you know better then to call me that. You call me "Angela" like everyone else.

Rachel: Why? You're my mother, why can't I address you as such?

Rachel could tell the question (and the steadfast tone it was asked in) had surprised the woman.

Angela: You know why.

Rachel: I must have forgotten. Tell me.

Angela: Rachel…

Rachel: Please?

She really wanted to know. As Raven she got to see her mother once in a blue moon. Hell, she didn't meet the woman for the longest time back in Azarath. Too risky, the monks said. Even then it was encouraged that Raven didn't address her as "Mother" due to how that could make her feel. Angela sighed.

Angela: Because I never wanted you, remember? I never wanted ANY children, let alone one conceived with a knife to my throat in a dark alley.

…well, that was…wow. Okay. When put in that light, it was easy to see why she wouldn't want Rachel to call her "Mother". …but…

Rachel: Then why keep me at all? Adoption was always an option…or an abortion for that matter.

Angela: I had every intention to give you up until I saw you. Maternal instincts, I suppose. Can we drop this subject now? I need to get changed and YOU need to get to bed.

Rachel: …alright. Good night, …Angela.

And now Rachel was depressed. No wonder her mother wanted her to get a scholarship. She wanted Rachel out of the house. …she was a rape child. How disgusting. No wonder this "Rachel" had self esteem issues. Sighing, Rachel prepared for bed.

**Derek's House: Derek's Room**

Derek bit his lip, trying to ignore his vengeful stomach. He was well aware of the meal he had missed, he didn't need it reminding him. He wanted to go home. This wasn't right, wasn't fair. As Shade, he had escaped this hell. He was free of his wicked mother. So why was he stuck back with her again?! It was all the same. His mother was the same overly religious zealot she had been on his home planet. Always finding reasons to punish him or just plain doing it out of cruelty. His father…still ignoring the travesty that was all around him. Damn it all. Why him? He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for bitching about what couldn't be helped. It was just motivation to figure out how to get out of this. …think…think…think…THINK! …oh wait. That's right, he wasn't the one who comes up with plans. …damn it. His brain feverishly began to conceive all the possible reasons this was happening. One. They were dead and this was Hell. Two…he didn't have a two. …damn he was stupid when he was hungry. …to hell with it. He got dressed and scrounged around for cash. There had to be a fast food place around there somewhere and by god, if he had to wander around all night, he'd find it. He looked out the window. …oh, there it was. A few blocks away. Thank you large glowing sign.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Normal Equals Boring"**

**Chapter Four**

**Lunch: The Next Day**

The three sat together, earning more then a few stares. They ignored them. Rachel pushed her glasses up.

Kori: Why are you wearing those?

Rachel: I'd rather wear these things then have my eyes itch like they did yesterday. I'm not as self conscious as I may seem. …what happened to your eye, Derek?

Grumbling, he rubbed the side of his face.

Derek: I came home too late for dinner yesterday. My mom thought she was being smart by refusing to give me anything. I went out and got myself something instead. She didn't like being outsmarted.

Rachel clenched her teeth and said nothing. Even her demon father never beat her. …mostly because he never got the chance, but still…damn the bitch.

Kori: Back to the matter at hand…has anyone come up with anything?

Rachel: Not a damn thing.

Derek: Same here.

Sighs all around. This was going nowhere fast. They couldn't be stuck like this. They COULDN'T be. It just…SPLAT. Rachel winced.

Rachel: …there's mashed potatoes on the back of my head, isn't there?

Kori: …yes.

Rachel: …damnation.

Garfield: I knew it! The bookworm read too much and her brain burst out the back of her skull.

Rachel fumed. The humor was crueler, but only Beast Boy could think mash potatoes resembled the human brain in any form. …then again…she looked down at her tray. The stuff was rather…gray. Rachel glanced at Derek. As expected, he looked ready to self detonate. Of course, that was to be expected. Beast Boy always did…always…always…Rachel's eyes widened. That was it.

Rachel: Knock yourself out, Derek.

Derek: Won't be me getting knocked out!

Derek jumped on Garfield, punching him.

Rachel: Make fun of him too. Normal stuff for him.

Derek: You snot stained pile of crap!

As they fought, Rachel wiped her hair clean and walked over.

Rachel: Gar, if you can focus on me long enough to hear this…why did the aardvark cross the road?

SNAP. Her voice cut through the blonde's brain like a hot knife. He knew this. He knew all of it. The fighting, the insulting, the joke…though…

Gar: Um…cause I was telling jokes on his side?

Rachel smiled.

Rachel: Get off him, Derek.

Derek: But I'm still hurting him…

Rachel: Off. Now.

Clicking his teeth in disappointment, Derek stood up. Garfield rubbed his jaw and scowled.

Garfield: Didn't have to hit me that hard, dude.

Before the conversation could go on further, the two were hauled off by teachers. Rachel sat down.

Kori: Rachel…did he…?

Rachel: I believe so. It seems that a powerful enough reminder can trigger their forgotten memories. The joke…which I shudder to have spoken aloud…combined with Derek's assault was just what Gar needed to remember.

Kori: …then…we have a chance!

Rachel: Not so loud. Yeah, I think we do.

Kori: How did you think of such a thing?

Rachel: Honestly? I just wanted Derek to beat him up. I didn't really think it would work, I just wanted an excuse if it didn't. I mean, he threw mashed potatoes into my hair.

Kori stared at her.

Kori: You can be most wicked, Rachel.

Rachel: Anyone can if they try, Kori. Some are just more apt at it then others.

**Main Office**

Derek: This is your fault.

Gar: No way. You attacked me.

Derek: You threw mashed potatoes at her.

Gar: Totally not my fault.

The principal cleared his throat, but he was ignored. He tried again. Still ignored. Finally he hit his hand against his desk. The pair jumped.

Principal Wilson: If you two are quite finished…what am I to do with you two? Both of you have been in here so often I've considered getting you reserved seating.

Gar: Will those seats have cushions? These are kind of uncomfortable…

Derek: Maybe some cup holders…

Gar: Ooo! And magic fingers!

They could swear the principal had developed a facial tick.

Principal Wilson: What do I have to do to get you two to stop? I've never had to consider expulsion before you showed up.

The pair said nothing. Anything they said would probably make things worse anyway. The principal folded his fingers and sighed.

Principal Wilson: Well, since Mr. Logan has a lesser history of this, a few days detention is all I'll give him…but as for YOU, Mr. Knight. Three days suspension. You can have a friend pick up your school work.

He turned his chair around, apparently dismissing them. He spoke again as they got up to leave.

Principal Wilson: That is of course…if you HAVE any friends.

Grumbling the pair left the office.

Gar: What an asshole…

Derek: Did he seem familiar to you?

Gar: …yeah…a little. Can't place him though.

Derek: Me neither. Oh well. Probably nothing important.

**Outside School: End of the School Day**

The four met outside under the same tree as last time. Kori gave Gar a big hug.

Kori: I am glad that your memory is restored, friend!

Gar: Yeah…sorry about the potatoes, Rae.

Rachel: It's Rav…damnation, I guess it isn't, is it? Well, don't call me that either way.

Kori: What disciplinary action has the prince of pals taken?

Sweatdrops all around. Apparently being turned into a human hadn't helped her vocabulary at all.

Derek: That's PRINCIPAL. …and he suspended me for a week. All HE got was detention.

Rachel: B…but…if you're not here…

No. Don't be a coward, Rachel. She shook her head. Yes, without Derek she would have to fend for herself. So what? She wasn't some helpless girl…well, without her glasses she'd be close, but she did know SOME self defense.

Gar: Okay, so what's going on? Did we get thrown into some alternate dimension or something?

Rachel: We don't know. All we know is that both Robin and Cyborg are at this school, also without their memory. Triggering yours was simple since you and Derek fighting is a near everyday occurrence. …I'm not sure how to trigger Cyborg's without a terrible risk.

Gar scratched his head.

Gar: Say what? What risk?

Rachel: He's a steroid user. There's no telling what will set him off.

Gar: Dude…and Robin?

Kori: Bound in a wheelchair for reasons unknown. He also seems to be most depressed and unwilling to continue. …I intend to volunteer at the rehab clinic he goes to in hopes of speaking with him.

Rachel nodded.

Rachel: That's good, Kori. Okay…our best bet for Victor is you, Garfield. You're his best friend.

Gar: Why do I get stuck with the guy who can rip my head off?

Derek: You fool around with your girlfriend too much and God is watching.

Gar: My…oh crap! Where's Terra?!

Kori: We do not know. She has yet to make an appearance.

As Gar flipped out Rachel thought to herself. Terra's absence WAS a mystery. But she had an idea.

Rachel: I'm going to find out where she is tonight.

Gar: How?

Rachel: So far we've all been under our own names in…whatever is happening. …well, my name has changed, but all of yours have remained consistent.

Derek: I don't HAVE another name.

Rachel: Work with me, dumbass.

Derek: Sorry. Go on.

Rachel: …so, if I hack the school records and search for "Tara Markov", I should be able to find her.  
Gar: Rae!

He hugged her tight.

Gar: That's genius!

Rachel: …let go. Now.

He released her, trying to ignore Derek's grumbling. …and the cracking of his knuckles. Kori shook her head.

Kori: But what if she is in the private school?

Rachel: Hmm…I'll look around for the closest ones and hack those too.

Derek: And home schooling?

Rachel: For Azar's sake, cut me a break, would you? I don't have ALL the answers. YOU think of something for once!

Silence.

Gar: …all I can think of is the jingle from those Clorox II commercials.

Derek: …aaah, damn it, now it's stuck in my head! Thanks a lot, dufus.

Rachel took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Rachel: I so wish I could fling you onto the roof right now. Or maybe just into the wall. Instead, this is all I got.

Rachel stomped on both of their feet, making them hop up and down.

Gar: Ow! Dude!

Derek: What? What I do?

Rachel: I'm going home. Gar, I'm giving you my phone number. Derek, you come with me. Kori, get on your bus before it leaves without you.

Kori: Uh…y…yes.

Kori walked off…or so she tried. Strangely she encountered a very odd wall of some…oh wait, that was Mammoth…or…what was his name again? Baran? He put an arm around her before she could react. She looked back at her friends with pleading eyes. …damn, they weren't looking.

Baran: Why have you been avoiding me, huh?

Kori: Er…how to put this…? Um…

Kori was a nice girl, however her OTHER self may have acted. However, there comes a point were "nice" just burns out. When that happens, anger and frustration tend to reign. And that point was right about…now.

Kori: You disgust me beyond measure!

Hey, she's had a bad couple of days. She just checked her sister into drug rehab for crying out loud. With this in mind, I think an outburst is LONG overdue. Besides, Tamaranians are one with their emotions…right now she was feeling pretty pissed.

Baran: What did you say to me?

She got free of his grip.

Kori: You smell like the inside of a gym bag! You have more hair then…

Earth…compare him to something from Earth. Yamfoinkian Ape-men are NOT from Earth. …she was fairly sure at least.

Kori: …a yeti! I do not know why I EVER consigned myself to touch you, but I surely was out of my mind to do so! Do not speak to me, do not TOUCH me…in fact, do not APPROACH me!

Having vented, she tried to walk around him, muttering a half hearted apology for her outburst. However, things didn't quiet go as planned. He grabbed her arm.

Baran: I don't know who you think you're talking to, but…

CRACK! Kori's fist struck his nose hard. While it lacked the usual effect of sending him into a wall, it was enough to make him let go and clutch his face. Kori followed through by slamming both palms into his stomach. As his arms moved from his face, she grabbed one and flipped him over. And she thought she would never find a use for those techniques Robin taught her. He groaned from the ground. Kori snorted.

Kori: I had warned you. If you shall excuse me, the buses are going to depart momentarily.

Kori stepped over him and headed for her bus. Yeah…she was feeling pretty good now.

**Limo Ride**

Gar sat in the back of the limo, awkwardly. His memories as…whoever he was in this world were blurry at best. Judging from the limo, however, his parents weren't exactly hard pressed for money. This was pretty much confirmed as the driver pulled in front of a house so big, he thought it was a hotel. He climbed out of the vehicle, his head leaning back to look at the top of it. Wow…any bigger and it would eclipse the sun.

Gar: Dude…kind of looks like Mento's mansion…

…wait…doh! Of course! This WAS Mento's mansion! Or to be more accurate, Steve Dayton's mansion. He dug in his pocket and found the keys to the door, going in. His jaw dropped. Damn…it was even more fancy then the one in his world (as he was now convinced this was an alternate universe). Let's see…in his world, his room was up the stairs on the second floor, fourth door on the right, western hallway. The room was rather unremarkable compared to the rest of the house. He paused when he noticed a small action figure on the table. He picked it up in disbelief. It was Robotman. A tiny perfect replica of Robotman. More then likely the only type of Robotman there was. He existed only in toy form. Maybe a cartoon or something. Detention…man, that sucked. He was sure Mento…er…Steve…Mr. Dayton…whatever wouldn't be pleased. Man, he hoped Rita took it well...and then his eyes fell on it. Pinned to the wall was a newspaper clip. Shocked at the headline, he snatched it off the wall.

Gar: "Actress Rita Farr Dayton Dies in Tragic On-stage Explosion"?!

…that explained it then. That's why the "Gar" of this world acted out so much. He lost his mother…foster mother…whatever. …holy crap. He read the article. Apparently the explosion was due to sabotage by a rival actress who had been snubbed for the part Rita was playing. He stuck the clipping back on the wall and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Rita was dead…no. No, she wasn't dead. THIS Rita was dead, not his! Gar nodded to himself. It was tragic, sure, but it wasn't HIS Rita. Not HIS foster mother! He couldn't let himself be distracted. Wherever he was, whatever was going on, all that mattered was getting home. …and a snack. Getting home and getting a snack. …and video games. Getting home, getting a snack, and playing video games. Yes. …and movies…

**Rachel's House: Angela's Room**

Rachel typed at the computer, Derek watching over her shoulder. Rachel sighed.

Rachel: What are you doing?

Derek: Nothing.

Rachel: You're not doing nothing. You're breathing down my neck. Stop it. It makes me nervous.

Derek snorted. Yeah, that was better then breathing on her. Sarcasm again. Sighing, she kept working.

Derek: How is it making you nervous?

Rachel: Alright. The next time you're doodling…

Derek: Sketching.

Rachel: DOODLING…I'm going to lean down and breathe right on YOUR neck.

Derek: That's nothing to be nervous about. Now, if I were to…oh, I don't know…lick the back of your neck…

Rachel shuddered.

Rachel: Don't you fricking dare.

Derek: You usually don't mind.

Rachel: That's my throat, not the back of my neck. …ugh! We are NOT having this conversation now. ...ah. Here she is. Tara Windswept Markov.

Derek scoffed.

Derek: "Windswept"? The hell is that?

Rachel: From the sounds of it, a hippie name. I guess her parents were at least gracious enough to NOT make that her first name.

Derek: So she's a hippie?

Rachel shook her head, reading her school record.

Rachel: It says here that she's an overly violent tomboy. The only habit she seems to have picked up from her parents is the pot smoking.

Derek: Okay, now you're stereotyping.

Rachel: Ooo, "stereotyping". I knew getting you a dictionary for Christmas was a good idea.

Derek: …you are so mean.

Rachel frowned.

Rachel: Apparently she's been absent from school this whole time…but her address, parent's name, and other information is blank. It's like she only partially exists at all.

Derek: So what the hell does that mean?

Rachel: No clue…but I think it's worth noting.

There as a little bit of silence as she checked her own grade out of curiosity. Bunch of "A"s and an F in Physical Education. Big surprise. Sighing, Rachel turned to him.

Rachel: You should go home now.

To her surprise, he paled and shook his head.

Derek: N…no. No, thanks. I'd really rather not.

Rachel: Why not?

Derek: I got suspended today. I…Mom will kill me. Maybe even literally.

Rachel sighed. His mother, of course. She had never met the woman…the REAL one or otherwise…before, but if she did, Rachel was going to rearrange her face a little. As Shade, he had stood up to fire breathing dragons, demonic minions, and ruthless super criminals while battered and beaten for her sake…but just the mention of his mother caused his face to lose what little color it had and his heart to pound. He was terrified of her…and that meant Raven HATED her.

Rachel: Derek, you apparently get suspended all the time. You'll be fine.

Derek: Please?

…damnation, she couldn't just toss him into the lion's den, could she?

Rachel: You can't stay here forever. Eventually you'll have to go home.

Derek: I know that! God, you think I'm proud of being scared of my own mother?! You had an excuse, your dad was a demon. Me, I got nothing. I could have taken her down in an instant, but I was just too scared.

Rachel: Alright, alright. You win. You stay for as long as you're capable…

She couldn't finish her sentence. Derek had wrapped his arms around her, squeezing. It took her aback, though she was used to his embrace…just…not so tight.

Derek: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…

Rachel: Okay…okay, calm down. …and stop breathing so hard on my face, you're fogging up my glasses.

Taking a chance, Derek pecked her on the cheek. Hopefully she was in the mood, otherwise he'd be chastised for doing something inappropriate. Damn she was hard to please.

Derek: Better?

Rachel: …oh what the hell, Mom won't be home for hours. Come here.

Rachel put her glasses on the table before pushing him to the floor.

Rachel: I'm not going to need to see for this.

Derek wondered if they should be making out in her mother's room. As her lips pressed against his, he quickly found himself not giving a crap about that anymore. As for Rachel, it was nice to be making out without voices in her head giving her suggestions. …Red was always suggesting to bite his ear off for some reason. And Gray would suggest running away before she embarrassed herself. Brown would tell her to take it further then she was willing and Orange…you don't want to know what Orange would suggest. Oh how you don't want to know.

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Chapter 5

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Normal Equals Boring"**

**Chapter Five**

**Rehab Center**

Kori sighed. This wasn't exactly what she was hoping for when she asked to volunteer there. Shaking her head, she got the cleaning supplies from the closet. It turns out that basically the volunteer's job is to clean up the biological messes the patients tend to leave in their withdrawn states. …it means they PUKE, for those who didn't catch my drift there. Her plan to get a chance to speak with Richard wasn't going so well just yet…but she had faith. It was going to be okay. She'd awaken his memories and he'd fix everything. He always did.

Richard: What the hell are you doing here?

She jumped, hitting her head on the table she was cleaning under. Swearing under her breath, she got out from under the table and rubbed her head. Remember, Kori…be human…act the human.

Kori: Cleaning puke.

Good! That was good! Not the most…eloquent statement, but human enough. …how did he sneak up on her in a wheelchair? The wheels must be really well oiled.

Richard: You know what I mean.

Okay…hide how happy you are to see him…put on a saddened face. Sound sincere.

Kori: …I know you probably don't think too highly of me…but I'm trying to fix that. Have you seen my sister here?

Richard: Didn't know you had one.

Kori: She's a cocaine snorting whore…and it's mostly my fault. …I can't just let her…well, I feel bad. So I'm going to work to make it right.

He didn't look too impressed. Damn. She thought she deserved an award for that. Maybe she hammed it up too much?

Richard: Uh huh. Are you sure you're not just trying to find easy access to pills?

Kori: Of course not! What kind of…don't answer that. …anyway, would I be cleaning puke if that was my reason?

Richard: From the stories I've heard, I don't think there's anything you wouldn't do just so you could enjoy yourself.

Ouch…that was so hurtful! Stay calm…stay calm.

Kori: Well, I hope I can make you stop thinking stuff like that.

She sounded so childish. But it was so hard to speak the way Earthlings do. Her natural ability to assimilate language is almost flawless…save for the fact that it doesn't incorporate slang. Richard sighed.

Richard: Whatever…

He struggled to wheel himself around toward the door. Before she even had time to think about it, Kori was moving to help.

Richard: What are you doing?

Kori: You couldn't do it.

He said nothing to that, allowing her to help. …damn. Usually she would be thrilled that Robin was accepting help with something like this. The Robin she knew would shoo her away, claiming he could do it himself. Instead, he was allowing her to push him along.

Kori: Any location in particular?

Oops, she was starting to slip again.

Richard: …I don't care.

Kori: No? What if I choose "oncoming traffic"?

Obviously it was just a joke.

Richard: Knock yourself out.

Obviously that wasn't a joke. Kori pouted, not that he could see, what with her being behind him to push the chair. Damn it…THINK! Enough of this abuse taking, Kori! How can you prompt his memory? A hug! Yes, a back breaking hug of Tama…wait, she didn't have her strength. …hmm…oh, what about…no. Hmm…she could try chugging mustard. That might prompt…something. But where was she going to get mustard right then? Damn her for not being prepared! THINK!

Richard: You're in your own little world, aren't you?

Kori: Huh? Oh…I suppose so. I apologize.

Damn, another slip! The word is "sorry"! SORRY!

Kori: In all seriousness, where do you want me to take you?

Richard: …well, it's about time for me to fail at trying to walk again. Might as well take me to the "gym".

Kori: Ve…okkie dokkie.

"Okkie dokkie"?! UGH! She HATED talking improperly…because she didn't know how! Curse her speech teachers on Tamaran for their insistence of proper annunciation and other things. Still, he didn't call her on it and she wheeled him to the room.

Kori: Okay, now what?

Richard: Nothing. Just pretend I tried.

Oh no. None of that! She put her hands on her hips and stood in front of him.

Kori: I didn't volunteer to help the patients sque…squ…get out of doing the work. Now you can tell me the proper method, or I can experiment. Trust me when I say that experimenting will be far less enjoyable.

Her tone and body language told Richard she wasn't screwing around. He gulped and nodded his consent.

Kori: Good…let's begin.

**Dayton Manor**

With a shaking hand, Gar wiped the tear from his eye.

Gar: I have found the promise land…

Before him was the biggest freaking TV he had ever seen. Seriously, they must have needed a fork lift to get it in. The house was probably built AROUND the television! Next to it was every manner of game console he could imagine. Everything from the Whoa to the Y-Rhombus 720! And…good grief was that an "On TV"?! With the huge, unbelievably complex remote?! Gar had to check for droolage. …hmm…what was his problem again? …oh yeah. Not his world. …well…it COULD be…no. No, no. Sure he was nice and pinkish again, sure he was rich and had some kick ass entertainment…but Rita was dead and there was no sign of Terra. Besides, his friends want out and that was enough for him. The question was, what did he do now? He had to think…in movies with parallel universes how do you deal with it? …well...hmm…usually the parallel universe is filled with evil guys. …all opposite and stuff. …damn it. Sure, this world's version of him was pretty bad…but apparently Raven was just a freaking nerd. That's not evil or anything. Kind of sad, but not evil. Hmm…but since the real Raven was a half demon and therefore had evil in her blood…then her opposite would be unremarkable and…stuff. So…maybe this was an evil unive…no, no…that couldn't be. The limo driver seemed nice enough. …so what the hell is this? Man, his head hurt. It seemed like the only one who is getting all mixed up is…

Gar: Holy crap, it's us! We're the only ones getting screwed!

So…what did that mean? That they were in the dimension where their lives suck worse then before? And if that's the case, how did they become their counterparts? …damn his head hurt. None of this made any sense…made no sense…a dream then? …no, no…it was too long…too real. Besides, Derek's punches HURT. …so what the hell was it? What…what, what, what…nope, he had nothing. He picked up the phone and dialed the number Rachel gave him.

Rachel: Hello?

…why was she panting? Hmm. Maybe she had to run to the phone.

Gar: Hey, it's me. Did you find her?

Rachel: Her who? Derek, stop it. I'm on the phone.

How about that, Rachel DID have a pulse. As Raven she was rarely seen even pecking Shade on the lips. Gar was beginning to think she was dead inside.

Gar: Um…Terra?

Rachel: Oh, Gar, it's you. Your voice sounds different on the phone…anyway, she goes to our school…but there are huge gaps in her information. I don't understand it. Anyway…she hasn't been to school in a while.

Gar: Do they have an address? A phone number? Anything?

Rachel: Not a single useful thing. Derek, quit…I'm serious. I'm NOT smiling.

Gar: Aw, you're smiling?! Why aren't I ever around to see that?

Rachel: If there's nothing else…

Gar: Well, actually…I want to talk about where we are. I mean, if this is a parallel universe, why are we in our double's bodies? And why is it each of us has had a bad life and only you three remembered at first?

Rachel: …I don't know. Come to think of it…can you remember the day before we woke up like this?

Gar: …no.

Rachel: …I don't understand this at all.

Gar: Dude, that's what I've been thinking to myself since I got home. Glad it's not just me.

Rachel: Ugh…I give up. Let's focus on snapping our friends out of it and THEN we'll figure out where the hell we are.

Gar: Works for me.

Rachel: Good. Call me if anything happens. Bye. Derek, that tickles…

Sighing, Gar hung up.

Gar: I miss Terra.

**Rachel's House: Rachel's Room**

Rachel: Derek…come on, stop…

She didn't really want him to stop, and it was obvious by her tone. Rachel knew that they SHOULD stop, but she found it impossible. More then likely this body, not used to this sort of stimuli, was demanding more, despite what her mind and memory told her. This sort of thing wasn't too rare in their home world. They weren't much for making out (actually, Shade wouldn't mind, but Raven tended to veto the notion) but when they did…hoo boy. Let's just say Raven had to wear a scarf to hide the proof…and Shade had fresh scratches down his back…and bite marks on his shoulder. Regardless, Derek heard the hesitation in her voice and didn't stop. Why did something that she wasn't supposed to be doing have to feel so damn good? There was something bad that could happen…what was it? Her mind didn't work so good when hormones took the wheel. The sound of a door closing downstairs spurred her brain to reclaim the driver's seat.

Rachel: Oh no, Angela's home! Get off, get off! Fix your hair, where's my glasses?!

Derek: Your mom's room.

Rachel: Oh for f's sake! Get them, get them!

He bolted and came back, shoving the glasses in her face. She blinked as the world returned to glorious focus.

Rachel: Oh Azar, your shirt! Fix it, it's a mess!

Derek: You should see yourself…

Rachel: Oh damnation…

Rachel got a mirror and fixed herself the best she could just as her mother knocked opened the door. Ah, the complete lack of regard for her privacy. …wait, that pissed her off!

Angela: Rachel, I'm…who are you?

Think fast, think fast…um…oh…ah!

Rachel: This is Derek. The teacher wants me to tutor him a little for extra credit. He's having difficulty in Algebra.

Angela: Ah, I see. Um…hello, Derek. I'm Angela.

Gee, notice how she didn't mention that she was Rachel's mother. Derek put on his most pleasant face and nodded.

Derek: Nice to meet you, Ms. Roth.

Angela: Um…if you're tutoring, where are the books?

Rachel: Well…um…

Derek: We were taking a quick break. You can only cram so much information in your head in one sitting, yeah?

Angela: Ah, all work and no play, etc, etc. I suppose you'll be staying for dinner?

Derek: Ah, I couldn't impose like that…

Angela: Nonsense. Rachel doesn't have any friends and this is the first time somebody actually came home with her. Something should be done in celebration.

Rachel: Angela!

Angela ignored her outraged cry and departed. Rachel grumbled before turning to Derek.

Rachel: What the hell was that?

Derek: You think I don't know how to be pleasant?

Rachel: Well, let's see…um…no. No, I don't.

Derek: Well, I do. It's just not my nature to be pleasant. It's not your nature to be happy go lucky, but you can fake it for a few minutes, can't you?

Rachel: …maybe one minute…

Derek: See? Come on, I've surprised you with that sort of thing before. Knowing when to act against my nature is what keeps me from doing something…less then legal.

Rachel tilted her head.

Rachel: Less the legal?

Derek: …you really don't want to know. It would prevent you from sleeping at night.

…now she wanted to know even more…

**Rehab Clinic**

Okay…oooookay. Kori was running out of ideas. Dropping subtle hints to his past wasn't working. The name "Slade" wasn't working. NOTHING WAS WORKING!

Richard: …you know, you've been acting really weird this whole time. Maybe YOU need to check into rehab.

Not to mention he had been saying such cruel cynical things throughout her attempts. Once again, Kori was being pushed to her limit. This human body wasn't agreeing with her mentality for some reason. Probably because the reward for being happy (flight) was absent. Oh! She just got an idea!

Kori: Hey, Richard…ever been out of the country before?

Richard: …went to England once. It's a lot like here but smells different…and people are thinner…but with worse teeth.

Kori: You can't be best at everything…but do you know where I always wanted to go? I always wanted to see Tokyo.

Ha ha! And now you see the cleverness of her plan! Surely the mention of Tokyo will trigger his memories! BRILLIANT! OH HO HO HO HO HO!

Richard: Why?

Ho…ho…uh oh. Why? Um…think fast…come on…

Kori: Um…to see the Great Wall?

Richard: …that's CHINA.

…son…of…a…BITCH! She couldn't take it anymore!

Kori: Aaaah…crandenblat!

She covered her mouth. Now THAT was a slip! She waited for the puzzled and questioning remark from Richard. Instead he shook his head.

Richard: S…Star?

Kori squealed with delight and hugged him tightly.

Richard: Oh man, Star, I'm sorry for being such an ass…

Kori: Do not speak of it. That was not you. THIS is not you.

She gestured toward his wheelchair.

Kori: Let us concentrate on returning to our world.

Richard: …yeah, alright. That's a good idea. Who else remembers?

Kori: Originally it was but myself, Shade and Raven. Later we were able to trigger Beast Boy's memories, prompting us to attempt to restore Cyborg and yourself in a similar manner. Now only Cyborg remains…thought Terra is still missing. When I last spoke to her, Raven planning on hacking the school records to locate her.

Richard nodded, thinking.

Richard: I think I understand what's going on…but we need to snap Cyborg out of it first.

Kori beamed and nodded.

Kori: Of course! Gar shall do this as soon as possible! Um…would you like me to wheel you home?

Richard: I can do it myself, Kori. I'm not helpless.

…much better.

**Rachel's House**

Rachel bit her lip as she watched Derek leave. He was putting on a strong face, but she didn't need her empathic powers to know he was scared crapless. Nothing left to do but hope for the best. …she wasn't going to see him in school the next day, so hoping was all she had.

Angela: What a polite boy. A little roughed up, but I guess that's what happens these days.

Rachel regarded her mother, trying to think of how to respond to that. Finally she shrugged.

Rachel: He gets a bad rap at school, but he's really not a bad person…just troubled.

Angela: Is that why you were making out with him?

Rachel: Wh…what?

Angela laughed and shook her head.

Angela: Rachel, I know it's hard to believe, but I was young once. I know the signs. …just watch yourself. Here.

Please don't give her condoms, please don't give her condoms, please don't…what the…?

Rachel: …is this a can of mace?

Angela: He SEEMS like a nice boy…but you can never be too sure. I'd give you a taser too, but I doubt those are allowed in school. And if your school work starts to fail, you're kicking him to the curb. Understand?

Rachel: Yes, Angela. …thank you.

Although she couldn't be sure, Rachel had the feeling this was the most "motherly" Angela had been to her in a long time.

Rachel: …I'm going to bed now. Good night.

**Dayton Manor: Gar's Room**

Gar sighed as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Mento…er…Steve had shown up and hadn't said more then two words to him. Jeez, were all of them unloved or ignored? Or both? …did he mention he missed Terra? …because he missed Terra. The girl may have suffered from abandonment issues causing her to become very…physical (and I'm not talking about violence) in a relationship (one would think he'd like that, but there are limits to how much a guy can take, yeah?), but she was beautiful, laughed at his jokes, and had a similar mindset about many of life's pleasures (pranks, television, movies, and video games). Not the most developed girl…and for some reason despite her voracious appetite, she couldn't put on a pound…but when you're green of skin, you look past physical issues. …he hoped she was okay, wherever she was. But now the more important question…how was he going to get Victor to snap out of it? More importantly, how was he going to do it without getting killed? Hmm…grinning, Gar snapped his fingers. He knew what to do. He knew EXACTLY what to do! Hmm…he'd need to pack his lunch for this.

**END PART FIVE**


	7. Chapter 6

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Normal Equals Boring"**

**Chapter Six**

**School: The Next Day**

Sighing, Rachel nodded her head.

Rachel: Though I feel slightly queasy when I say this, that's a pretty good idea, Gar.

Gar grinned. A compliment from Rachel was hard to earn (unless she was currently pitying you). Kori put her hand up.

Kori: But in his current state…is this wise?

Richard: Probably not…but it's the second most common thing they two do together.

Rachel: Just watch yourself, Gar. I can't put you back together again this time.

Yeah, he was really trying not to think about that. Gar was trying to keep his underwear clean after all. …oh well. Here goes nothing. He stood up.

Gar: Well, guys, it was nice knowing you.

With that, he went over to Victor's table. It was time for the age old argument.

**Asylum: Front Desk**

Derek scowled. Something was seriously askew here. Phone off the hook…and line severed (which one thinks about it, kind of takes the point out of taking it off the hook), papers all over…but what really concerned him was the bloody streak on the floor. Yeah, that was disquieting. Now…a smart, sensible human would leave while he could and call the police. But since he was neither smart nor sensible (and until a couple of days ago, he wasn't human), Derek decided to investigate. Checking behind the desk, he found the silent alarm and pressed it before continuing on. The halls were pretty much the way they were two days ago…but messier. Yep…lots of blood…couple of bodies…great place to take the kids. He had a terrible suspicion about what was going on…but in case he was wrong, he had to get his sister out of there. Naturally he wasn't wrong. Krystal whistled as she finger painted on the walls in blood, the scalpel still clutched tightly in her other hand. The corpse of another patient lay at her feet to supply the "paint".

Krystal: I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. Oooh…new bruise. Mom beat you up again.

Derek: Doesn't she always?

Krystal: You're taking this pretty well. One might think you're used to seeing corpses.

She smiled at him briefly before continuing her work. Derek needed to come up with something…rushing her was his first idea, but that was usually something Raven would slap him for suggesting. He needed something better. Stall her…

Derek: How'd you get out of your cell?

Krystal: I'm a model inmate, Derek, me boyo. When you're a good little girl…or boy…you get privileges. Kind of like the guy in that one movie sat in a chair and stared out the window for years on end, then went to kill his sister. Crap, it's starting to coagulate. I need to hurry up. That's the problem with painting with blood. It only takes about ten minutes to coagulate after being exposed to open air. Eh, I'm lying. I wasn't a model inmate, hence the straitjacket. Still, it was easy. Getting the scalpel was easy. The whole thing was easy. Those drugs stopped working years ago. I just kept up the appearance of a drug addled inmate to throw them off. Stupid anti-psychotics. …make my head feel all full of pillows, smothering me.

Still couldn't think of anything.

Derek: Well, why today? Why are you even doing this?

Krystal: I told you why. Life is just a dream and I'm curious to see what happens when the dreamer wakes up. But the question is, who's the dreamer?

Derek: You said that before…but what's that got to do with murdering everybody?

Krystal: One. I didn't murder EVERYONE. Just the hospital staff and a couple of harmless inmates. Two. It has EVERYTHING to do with it. In a nightmare, the scariest part wakes you up. Whether it be getting ready to go splat on the ground, being attacked by the huge monster, or the class laughing because you're giving an oral presentation in a lacy number that does little to hide the fact you're a guy, it's that part that wakes you up. So, logically, if I find the dreamer and kill them, just before I'm able to do so, they'll wake up.

Derek: What if you're the dreamer?

Krystal: …oh well. It's always the last one you pick, isn't it? But I don't think it's me. I think it's you. Admit it, things just feel wrong, don't they? Nothing makes sense. I try to look back on my life and all I remember are things about you. Like my life revolved around you. I have the bare facts of course, but nothing like…what my favorite food is, or what my hobby used to be. Nothing. So I must not be real. I must be in your head and this is all a dream. You might not even have a sister…it doesn't matter either way.

Krystal raised the scalpel.

Krystal: Time to wake up.

She charged at him. Derek, however, had his training to go by. It wasn't long before he had disarmed her. Sighing, he sat on her back, pinning her down. She groaned.

Krystal: N…no fair…dreaming up a victory like that.

Derek: I just saved your life. Knowing you, you'd have charged at the cops when they came to stop you and gotten shot.

Krystal: Heh…yeah…I would. …you're a great, brother, you know that? And as soon as my ribs stop being all bruised, I'm gonna give you a big hug.

Rolling his eyes, Derek patted her on the head.

Krystal: Meow.

Derek: Knock it off.

Krystal: Make me.

**School: Nurse's Office**

GOOD NEWS! Victor remembers everything. Bad news. Gar is now the proud owner of a black eye and broken nose. Oh well…at least he was right. Starting an argument over the meat (was it meat? It was probably supposed to be meat. …it was odd that all the seagulls had disappeared outside…hmm) Victor was eating worked like a charm. Unfortunately, it took a moment to snap him out of it. Ouch…oh well. Aside from Terra who was missing anyway, all the Titans had their memory back. Now all that was left was to meet up later and discuss what the hell was going on and how to fix it. Which, because this story is beginning to bore me…is right now!

**After School: Under the Tree**

Richard drummed his fingers on the side of his wheelchair.

Richard: Rachel, where is he? He should be here by now.

Sighing, Rachel adjusted her glasses and shrugged.

Rachel: Sadly, I'm not his keeper around here. I can't keep track of him like I usually do. I told him to come here to meet with us after school.

Victor: Yeah, but he never listens to you.

Rachel: He ALWAYS listens to me. …oh, you mean "pay attention" sort of listen, not "obey" sort of listen. Yeah, he never listens to me.

Kori: Gar, should you not have the ice for your nose?

Gar: Stupid nurse won't let me take the ice pack home. Oh, look who decided to show up.

Derek walked over and leaned against the tree. Rachel put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

Rachel: Well?

Derek: …I was putting in a statement to the police. My sister just went on a spree killing in the asylum.

Amazing how that shut them all up.

Kori: …er…so…Richard, you have the solution to this problem?

Richard: Yeah…I think I do. This isn't real.

Victor: What are you talking about? You saying we're dreaming this?

While his memories had returned, the steroid use hadn't just vanished. He was still unstable, making his friends somewhat nervous. Richard held up his hands, trying to calm him.

Richard: No, not like that. We're real, but the world around us isn't. This is a virtual world and we're stuck in it.

Everything around them froze solid. Birds stopped in mid-flight, the wind ceased.

Voice: Bravo, my little duckies. Way to piece the puzzle together.

The familiar lanky red haired man stepped out from behind the tree, cane in hand. Richard clenched his teeth.

Richard: Mad Mod…I should of known it was you.

Mod: What, you didn't even figure that out yet? That 'urts me Robin, it really does.

Derek: Let us out, NOW!

Waving his finger, Mod shook his head.

Mod: You yanks are always so rude. Cutting out on me 'ospitality like that. Don't like the little world I made for you?

Victor grabbed him by his suit and held him up.

Victor: No, we don't like it! Now get us out!

Mod: Well, that's too bleeding, bad. There is no way outta 'ere duckies. Didn't install one in the program.

Gar: Dude, I got such a headache…

Mod: Now I don't rightly know 'ow you kiddies managed to remember everything, it doesn't matter. I'll just wipe your minds clean and your 'ell will start all over again. There's no getting out thi…thi…thi…thi…thi…

HSSSSSS!

Bright green eyes shot open, wide with shock. Something was on her head…something tight. Her arms were pinned too. With a might tug, she broke her restraints and ripped the device from her head. She caught sight of her arm. Her skin! Her glorious tan orangish skin! It was back! She heard the sounds of the others breaking free as well. Starfire flew around and found Robin picking at the lock on his arm restraint. She hurried it along by ripping it off for him.

Robin: Thanks, Star.

Starfire: I welcome you.

Raven: I've never been so glad to see such a clearly focused world.

Terra: Ha! I knew it would work!

They looked up to see Terra leaning on a huge hunk of mud. Sticking out of it was Mad Mod's wrinkled old head (because they never explained how he got young again in the cartoon, so I say that was a robot fake). Beast Boy ran up and hugged her.

Beast Boy: TERRA! Oh man, we thought something happened to you!

Terra: Me?! I was the only one who got away! The rest of you guys all got caught and hooked into the virtual reality thingamajig. I smashed the control panel and you woke up.

Raven: Did it occur to you that we may have been rendered brain dead from that?

Terra opened her mouth to respond, but stopped. She thought for a moment.

Terra: Not even for a second. Good point though.

Shade: Let's drop this guy off and go home. …I just want to see the tower right now.

Cyborg: I hear that.

Terra: What was it like in there?

Starfire: …the worst possible way we could all be normal humans. As people with troubled lives and a dislike for each other.

Robin: We can talk about it later. Titans…let's go home.

**Titan Tower: Garden**

Starfire worked in silence, checking on each of her plants. Her usual arm…thingies…what are those called? It's not an armband…what IS that? Anyway, they were replaced by thick gardening gloves to protect her flesh from the numerous plants with sharp thorns. She heard the door open, but said nothing. She had a sneaking suspicion of who it was.

Robin: Um…Star?

Bingo. She didn't look up at him, opting to continue her work.

Starfire: Yes, Robin?

Robin: …okay, now I'm sure of it. You're upset at me for something.

Ever perceptive, that one. Still…

Starfire: Whatever do you mean? Why would I possibly be upset with you?

Groaning, Robin slumped. Why did she do this with him? As much as he enjoyed puzzles, figuring out why his girlfriend was pissed at him wasn't on his top ranked…things. Terra never did this crap…Raven did, but not Terra. When she was pissed, she'd let you know and explain why, in great detail. Cyborg was lucky…Melissa didn't get mad at all. Ever. No matter what he did. …actually that was creepy.

Robin: Star, c'mon…don't make me guess. I really am stumped, okay? As far as I know, I've done absolutely nothing. I've checked the calendar so I know I'm not forgetting any important dates. So what did I do?

Starfire: …

Starfire pulled the gloves off and turned to him.

Starfire: As I attempted to restore your memory, I tried many things. I brought up things about us. Our time in Tokyo for instance…with no results. Then I accidentally swear aloud in my native tongue and it triggers your memory? What does that say about us?

Robin: Well, you were being extremely vague in your references. I mean, you just said you wanted to visit Tokyo. Besides, judging from the others it had to be something I was exposed to repeatedly. Your Tamaranian is one of those things, but we've only been to Tokyo once.

He got closer, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Robin: C'mon, Star…do you really think I value your ability to swear in a foreign language over our time together? I love you, Starfire. You know that.

Smiling softly, Starfire took his hand into her own.

Starfire: This I do know. And I love you, Robin.

WHOO HOO! Crisis aver…MMPH! Starfire surprised him with a sudden and very passionate kiss. She pulled back slowly.

Starfire: But if what you said is truly the case, I shall need to expose you repeatedly to more pleasant things. Perhaps next time I shall be able to restore you with just a kiss, yes?

Robin: If it means you're going to be doing that a lot, I'm all for it.

Starfire: …we shall need much lip balm for this.

Oh well. They'll just have to live with tired and dried out lips, yeah?

**Beast Boy's Room**

Terra shook her head.

Terra: So…you were, what? A bully then?

Beast Boy: Nah, that was Shade. I was a delinquent.

Beast Boy was laying out on his bed. Leaning against the wall, Terra tried to picture Beast Boy as a punk. ...hmm…

Terra: Weird. I can picture you as a punk, but not with non-green skin. …I kinda can picture you with rounded ears…but I'd rather not.

Beast Boy: I see how it is. You're only interested in my ears. You girls are all alike.

Laughing, Terra joined him on the bed. She stopped laughing after a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she turned to him.

Terra: …I love you the way you are, you know that, right?

Beast Boy: …dude, am I that obvious?

She pinched his cheek.

Terra: You think I don't know my little Beastie Boo by now?

Beast Boy: …but how can you know? I mean, you've never seen me normal. …you might lime me better when I'm not a freak that needs to put flea medicine on once a month.

Terra: Bite your tongue, Garfield Logan.

Beast Boy: But that would hurt.

She rolled onto her side, giving him a serious look.

Terra: I mean it, Gar. When I was a living statue, I was more of a freak then anyone on this team has ever been. Numb to everything but pain, sanding my skin down to prevent rough edges, and needing a specially designed shower because of the insane amount of dirt that came off my body just from natural erosion. …but you didn't care about that. The ears are cute and all, but it's YOU I love, not your skin. If you were the guy you described…I don't think I could stand you.

Silence.

Beast Boy: Terra?

Terra: Hmm?

Beast Boy: You're the best.

Terra: Too true, too true. And check it out, I'm modest too.

The pair laughed before kissing.

**Main Room**

Shade sighed contently as Raven scratched behind his ear. Oh how he missed that sensation. His ears perked as Raven let out a very soft grumble. Hello sensitive ears! Oh, he missed you too! And the nose, and the claws, and even the freaky gray eyes!

Shade: Wassmatta?

He was too content for proper annunciation.

Raven: …Shade…am I a nerd?

Shade: …kinda.

Ow, ow, ow! Nails in the skin, nails in the skin! Obviously that wasn't the answer Raven wanted to hear.

Raven: What do you mean, "kinda"?

Shade: Well…you do read a lot. You don't do much exercise of anything other then your mind…and you really need to do something because when you hit thirty, that youthful figure is going down the toilet…

Ow. Not the right thing to say either. This sucked, he wanted his head scratched, not ripped at by wild wolverines.

Raven: So I'm fat now too?

Shade: Stop putting words into my mouth! You asked if you were a nerd and I'm saying you have nerdish qualities…but you also don't try to be anyone other then yourself. You're strong and beautiful. If you have a thing for books, who am I to fault you? I guess what I'm saying is, as long as you don't need contacts, what do you care?

Finally the scratching began again. Oooh, that's the stuff.

Raven: Thanks, Shade…in your clumsy round about way, you made me feel better.

Shade: Thinking that whole thing kind of makes you appreciate all we got here, doesn't it?

Raven: Yes. …sit up, Shade.

Shade: Aw…why? Am I hurting your leg again? I'll be more careful.

Raven: That's not it. I can't reach your lips when you're laying your head on my leg, can I?

Funny how that made him perk right up.

**Cyborg's Room**

Cyborg was talking to Sureshot over his arm communicator.

Cyborg: ...And then we came back home. Crazy, huh?

Sureshot: Er…yes, very. Um, Vic?

Cyborg: Yeah?

Sureshot: I know you were hoping I could come over and everything…but did you have to tell me that whole story while I'm fighting off gang bangers in an alleyway?

Cyborg: You were doing fine.

Sureshot: That really is besides the point…

**END**


End file.
